The Death of Hilde Schbeiker
by Raye Maxwell
Summary: Yet another GW/SM fic, but this time it's not too romantic, its well death...DUH!!


The Death of Hilde Schbeiker 

The Death of Hilde Schbeiker 

By: Raye Maxwell 

**Konnichiwa again minna-san! It's Raye Maxwell here with yet a new fic. This time as the title suggests this is a morbid death fic and the victim is Hilde Schbeiker. I really hate her (no offense) and this is the worst kind of Hilde bashing so if you like her don't continue on. And yes, like all my other fics this is a GW/SM crossover fic and I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, they belong to their rightful owners. Arigatou!!** 

~**~ 

::The year is AC 197, after Gundam Wing Endless Waltz and after Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. In Tokyo, everyone was welcoming the coming of autumn when the Gundam Pilots and the Sailor Senshi all gathered at Quatre R. Winner's mansion for a small get together. But one pilot was running late:: 

Duo- ::yawns as he gathers his things and walks out of the junkyard:: Arigatou Kami-sama that I'm finally off of work!! Man, Raye-chan's going to kill me for being late again… ::starts whistling as he walks down the street:: 

Hilde- Again Duo leaves me with locking up everything!! I'll make him pay for this one day. ::As she walks out and turns around a corner she hears a person walking behind her:: Who's there? ::sees no one:: Hm, strange. 

::She walks on without anymore suspicion of someone following her. As she turns to walk through a small park, she hears footsteps on the pavement:: 

Hilde- ::turns around slowly to see a dark figure staring at her:: Oh my god, what are you doing here? Why are you following me? ::The person doesn't answer as it takes out a large butcher knife and jams it into her flesh:: AAAAHHHH!! No!! …Why…why… 

::The figure stabs her harder and multiple times in the chest until almost all her blood rushes out of her body. The figure leaves the knife in her chest and walks away:: 

~**~ 

::Meanwhile, at the Winner Mansion:: 

Raye- Serena!! Don't eat up all the food now, we still have to wait for Duo-chan to arrive! ::glares at Serena:: 

Serena- ::munches on chocolate chip cookies and grins:: Oh calm down Raye, there's plenty for everyone, ne? 

Quatre- Well, everyone is here except for Duo, I wonder where he could be? Must be working still… 

Heero- Amazing. For once it isn't Odango Atama who's late. ^^; 

Serena- Nani?! Gggrrrr Hee-chan!! You're not supposed to insult me, I'm your koibito… 

Heero- Hn. 

::Before Serena could respond there's knocking on the door:: 

Quatre- I'll get it!! ::everyone watches Quatre get up and walk over to the door and he opens it:: Oh konnichiwa! Come in… 

Duo- Konnichiwa Q-man! ::walks in the door and waves to everyone:: 

Raye- Oh Duo-chan!! ::runs to him and glomps him:: I missed you! ^^ 

Duo- ::gasps for air as Raye glomps him to death:: Uh…Raye-chan, baby…I can't…breathe… 

Raye- ::lets go of Duo and giggles:: Oops, gomen nasai! ^^;; And what took you so long huh? I was waiting!! ::stamps foot in anger:: 

Minako- ::chirps in from the table:: Yeah, we've waited forever!! 

Duo- ^^;; Hilde made me work late… ::mumbles something about hating her under his breath:: 

Raye- LOL, I hate her too baby… 

Wufei- I'm hungry, when is that brown-haired onna going to finish dinner?! 

Makoto- ::shouts from kitchen:: Stop being so impatient, I'm almost done so shut your trap!! 

Everyone- ^^;; 

Wufei- Gggrrrr INJUSTICE!!! 

Ami- ::looking at her math book not paying attention:: hhhmmm, this is a pretty difficult problem to solve… 

Serena- Ami-chan, put the book down! ::snatches math book from Ami's hand:: There's no time to study when we have fun stuff to do!! 

Minako- Yeah, I'm tired of studying, lets have some fun for a change! ^^ Ne Trowa-kun? 

Trowa- … 

Duo- Aaww, you're no fun Trowa… =( 

Raye- Come on lighten up for once. ::grabs Pepsi and pours it into cups:: 

Makoto- This should raise his spirits! ::comes out with tons of Pizza, spaghetti, and chocolate cake:: Food is served minna! 

Everyone- O_O;; 

Trowa- ::takes a slice of pizza and takes a bite:: Yum… 

Duo- Oh my god, he spoke!! 

Raye- LOL… ::smiles at Trowa and Duo while taking some cake:: 

Heero- ::eats some spaghetti:: This is good!! 

Everyone- ^^; 

Serena- ::inhales three slices of pizza and tons of cake:: YUMMY!! =) 

Wufei- Baka onna… 

Serena- Hey, don't call me that!! =P 

Ami- ::turns on the news:: 

Quatre- Oh, what's on Ami-chan? ::blushing as he quietly sits next to Ami on the couch:: 

Duo & Raye- ::plop down on the floor in front of the couch and watch TV:: 

Serena- Aww, it's the news!! Yuck! 

Minako & Mako- Boring! ^^; 

Heero- It's not boring it's informative. 

Serena- Oh whatever Hee-chan, it's still boring. But aishiteru anyway even though you like the news. ::sits next to Heero and glomps him:: 

::everyone watches the TV in almost total silence, except for some chewing in the background:: 

TV Announcer- And now for the latest breaking news. An unknown killer murdered a young 16 year-old girl this evening… 

Everyone- ::gasps:: 

TV Announcer- The girl's name and identity is also unknown but we do have a picture of her to show you. If anyone knows this girl, please contact the station immediately… ::a picture pops up a short blue-eyed girl with very short hair:: 

Trowa- I don't believe it !! 

Minako- It can't be her… ::drops plate of food in shock:: 

Raye- That's impossible, no way… O_O 

Duo- It's…it's… 

Everyone- HILDE!! ::After a moment of silence, the group cheers and starts celebrating:: 

Serena- This is wonderful, I hated her so much!! 

Heero- I would've killed her, but someone already got to her…damn it. 

Wufei- Baka onna, I'm glad she's dead. 

Quatre- Wait, but if everyone's here, who killed her?? I wonder who it could be? 

Mako- Hhmmm, good question. But wait, Duo was late today, are you not telling us something Duo? 

::Everyone turns to look at Duo in anticipation:: 

Raye- Oh Duo-chan, you can tell me baby, please…or else!! ::grabs Duo's leather jacket collar in anger:: 

Duo- ::holds Raye's hands and pulls her up to him until she's inches away from his face:: Raye-chan, I'd never lie to you, and I promise you I didn't kill her. Besides, she was walking in the opposite direction I was going. I'm as shocked and relieved as everyone else so don't worry about it, ne? ::grins:: 

Raye- ::laughs as she leans in to kiss Duo passionately on the lips:: Yeah, I guess you're right. Gomen nasai I didn't believe you right away. 

Ami- But there's still something wrong. We know none of us did it, so who did? 

Everyone- ::sits thinking of who it could be. Then after a few minutes, someone finally speaks up:: 

Heero- I know who it is…hn. 

Serena- Who is it Hee-chan? 

~**~ 

::On the other side of Tokyo, at the crime scene, the police are investigating the crime until a girl with fluffy brown hair comes up the sidewalk:: 

Catherine- Hahaha… ::she laughs and whispers to herself:: That's what you get for trying to steal Trowa away from his family. ::grins evilly:: 

::A beeping sound is heard from her walkie-talkie and a voice speaks:: 

Relena- Well, Catherine how'd it go? 

Catherine- It went smoothly Miss Relena. Now Trowa is safe from hurt and deception. 

Relena- Hai, but this also helps support not only the pilots, but the senshi as well… 

Catherine- Hilde was a whore who's tried to get Trowa and Duo as well. And yes it does get rid of her for both of their sake, but the senshi will be very pleased too, unfortunately. 

Relena- Now that we've successfully fulfilled this mission, there's a new victim for us. 

Catherine- ::looks strangely at her walkie-talkie and asks Relena:: Who might that be Miss Relena?? 

Relena- Serena Tsukino, the one who is after my Heero…::she pauses for a moment before speaking again:: Now, I'll contact Dorothy, Sally, Lady Une, and Noin. We'll meet at the Cinq Kingdom tomorrow. 

Catherine- Yes, Miss Relena… ::clicks off the walkie-talkie and walks off into the distance with a huge smile on her face:: 

**So, whatcha think? To be continued or not? Send me you comments and or flames to DuoBabe429@gundamwing.org. Arigatou!** 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
